


［磁雞/海妖AU］Hearts of the Ocean

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: David&Kingsley&Alphonso are brothers, FC Bayern München, Father and son-Ralf and Alex, German National Team, M/M, Neullich Family, fake fairy tale, 王子！Leon/海妖！Joshua
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 》學測戰士變成申請戰士了《》這篇有空會先重修再接下去 會比較順《人類！Leon/海妖！Joshua的偽童話AU基本上是一堆小段子的集合，不定時更背景胡花提及，但不太會寫所以嗯穆新雞家庭組有 阿拉巴三兄弟有 礦場費曼&紐貝爾父子組有





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈魂伴侶⋯⋯寫不出來啊哈哈哈（欠打  
> 某天突然想到這個神奇小腦洞然後就寫下來了（？  
> 小提示：海妖Joshua的「歌聲」建議搭配他本人的場上慶祝一起食用：）  
> 感謝已經沒力了的校正小天使  
> 感謝每個看到這裡的你  
> 希望磁雞熱起來啊啊啊拜託他們好可愛的嗚嗚嗚
> 
> 棄權聲明：他們不屬於我，在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此

1.

傳說中魅惑人心、引領無數船隊走向死亡⋯⋯

 

聽，那是海妖的歌聲。

 

2.

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊咿呀呀呀呀————————」

 

3.

小海妖Joshua收起他臉上憤怒的表情，神氣活現地甩了甩那火紅的長尾，下巴高昂著彷彿在鄙視眾生。

一旁的Mats游向他，皺著眉面有難色。

「Jo，你是在⋯⋯練習唱歌嗎？」

「是啊，很好聽吧？這樣才是最正確的唱法喔，我很快就能勾到好多船啦。」Joshua露出了陽光般燦爛的笑容。

不不不，你誤會了，這樣是不會有船上鉤的好嗎！Mats用金黃和鮮紅交雜的華麗尾鰭絕望地捂著臉。這孩子怎麼那麼像Thomas⋯⋯

Jerôme一臉淡定，拍了拍搭檔的肩聊表安慰。

 

4.

不過Mats錯了。因為幾天後Joshua確實成功讓一整支船隊撞上了安聯島附近的暗礁，面目全非。這次的攻擊行動相當成功，讓Joshua得到了包括導師Guardiola和偉大的前輩Philipp等人在內的許多稱讚。

雖然Joshua被分派到的任務只是跟其他防守者一起把船引出賽貝納海而已。

 

5.

其實海妖是不吃人肉的，他們只是讓那些航海士誤入歧途、暈頭轉向好把人類從他們的地盤驅離。

通常一個族群中會有一支隊伍，其中分成負責攻擊的海妖——比如Thomas和Lewy；負責防禦的——像是Mats和Jerôme；以及負責後勤的——像是Pep、終於能退休的Jupp、現在主事的Nico和Robert Kovač兄弟。

不過他們有時候也會從船上打劫一些東西，或是把船引到他們的島上。

⋯⋯然後對船員強迫推銷。

 

6.

畢竟船難發生時你也沒什麼好選擇了不是嗎？

 

7.

「Thomas，你確定你兒子這樣沒問題嗎？」Mats終於忍不住去問了他的竹馬竹馬。

「什麼問題？Jo做得很好啊。」豔紅色尾巴的副隊長如是說，一臉真誠無比的困惑。

問題可大了。你們兩個的情緒障礙有87趴像欸。

「可是Manu也說沒問題啊。」

那是他習慣了你們這兩個把憤怒當慶祝的丈夫跟兒子吧。

 

8.

隊長Manu——Manuel，Thomas親愛的丈夫——是個人類，跟一群海妖一起生活了好幾年的人類。當年他的船隊行經賽貝納海就遭到了Thomas死纏爛打的攻擊（『我！要！那個！船長！誰也別攔我！』），最後終於是留在了島上。

海妖們能夠變出人類的雙腿在陸地上行走，但即便身為人類的Manu相當擅長游泳也沒辦法在海裡待太久，因此他順理成章地成為了駐守安聯島的最後一道防線。

只是這道防線的範圍一直在擴張。

套句前隊長Philipp Lahm——一名時常參與攻擊行動的防守者——的話：「一轉頭發現Manu就在你後面真的很容易心臟病發。」

 

9.

雖然Joshua最想成為的是像Basti那樣聯繫進攻者和防守者的角色，但為了能讓Philipp安心退休，他還是接下了前輩後防的位子。於是Joshua把前輩參與攻擊的習性發揮到極致，成了防禦組中最具攻擊性的成員。

是的，攻擊性。

隔壁某黃黑相間的族群表示這個天天衝著人吼的小孩到底怎麼回事，拜仁有那麼缺嗎？

 

10.

事實上，還真有。

都怪生育率掛蛋，而且社會增加率太低了。

 

11.

讓我們暫時把鏡頭轉向人類，不然第二位主角遲遲無法出場，整個故事顯得有點不平衡。

 

12.

沙爾克家族船隊在世界上赫赫有名，由魯爾大陸上因煤礦礦產致富、俗稱「礦場」的費爾廷斯王國王室直接金援資助。

現今的船隊領導者是Bene。Bene最近頭很痛，因為他的船隊不幸接到了個燙手山芋——費爾廷斯的王太子Leon。

 

13.

『陛下，出航是很危險的——』

『我知道。』

『王太子可能會遭逢天災人禍而去——』

『沒關係，讓他去。』

Bene啞口無言。

Leon，你被親爹坑了你知道嗎。

 

14.

幸好這位王子除了對穿衣打扮十分要求外，人其實挺好相處，而且也能幫上不少忙，簡直比大半船員還好用。

「Bene！」Leon邊喊邊從甲板另一端跑過來，「我們正在航向賽貝納海！這樣沒問題嗎？聽說這裡很容易發生船難⋯⋯」

「沒關係。」

Bene看著遠方那座尚未顯露在海面上的島嶼。

「我對這裡可熟了。」

 

15.

「很久很久以前⋯⋯」

 

16.

當時的沙爾克船隊還沒有這麼龐大但還算強盛，Bene也還沒有當上船長，只是一個大副而已。

他們時常出航貿易，其中必經之地便是有「南部之星」之稱的安聯島和周圍的賽貝納海一帶。

南部之星這名字雖然好聽，實際上卻是世界上數一數二凶險的海域，沙爾克船隊每次行經賽貝納海總是無法帶全部船員安全回到費爾廷斯。最近一次全員平安返航已經是近十年前、由費爾廷斯的國民英雄”Neuer the Wall”擔任船長的時候的事了——雖然那次其實也不能算是全員。

 

17.

「為什麼不能算是全員啊？」Leon盤腿坐在船頭甲板的邊緣，吃著手上的麵包聽Bene講故事。

「因為我們其他人都回來了⋯⋯只有那傢伙沒有。」Bene看著平和安詳的海面，「我們的船長被拜仁海妖永遠留在了那裡。」

 

18.

幸好Leon專心吃東西，沒有注意到Bene眼中的怒火和講到「船長」時的咬牙切齒。

 

19.

「那你們有去找過他——」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊咿呀呀呀呀————————」

 

20.

一雙水靈的灰綠色大眼探出甲板邊緣，正好和轉頭尋找噪音來源的Leon對上。兩人就這麼大眼瞪小眼，無聲地互看了一陣子，Bene也罕見地沒反應過來。

 

21.

「——JOSHUA WALTER KIMMICH！！！你他媽給老子滾回來！」

「⋯⋯啊。」

 

22.

金髮男孩——灰綠色眼睛的主人——做了個鬼臉，再看向Leon最後一眼，隨即消失在海裡。

看著對方在海面造出的水花，Leon愣了老半天，嘴巴開開合合說不出半句話。

Bene回過神，挑了挑眉，認真地對Leon說道：「恭喜啊，你剛剛見到了你人生中的第一隻海妖，而且看起來還是個未成年的幼崽。」

 

23.

Joshua噗通一聲跳進水裡，用最快的速度游回防守圈，Papa總是警告他遇到沙爾克船隊千萬不能往前衝，要好好待在防守圈裡；他很確定剛剛是防守小隊長Mats在吼他，要是不快點回去就死定了，他可不想被排去島上執勤一個月，接受Fips前輩關心與殺氣兼具的七米一氣場洗禮——這種事Mats絕對做得出來。

 

24.

其實Joshua不是Thomas和Manu親生的孩子（看身高就知道了吧），而是另一個族群遷徙時被落下的孤兒。所以他沒有Manu強壯的體格、沒有Thomas的靈巧自如，不過他的聽力和視力遠比一般海妖好，也更聰明。（他可是拜仁裡最聰明的呢）

他遠遠就聽見了那兩個人類講的故事跟他Papa講的幾乎一模一樣，所以才忍不住因為一時好奇而去接近船隻。

但最令Joshua在意的，卻是那雙溫暖的褐色眼睛。

 

25.

Mats簡直要被Thomas家的崽子給活活氣死。

「說了多少次遇到沙爾克不要往前衝啊！還是衝了啊！啊？！XXXXXX——（消音）」

Jérôme摀住Niklas的耳朵默默站在一旁看搭檔跳腳（尾？），心想每次最愛往前衝的不是你嗎。

David表示我親愛的弟弟們還在旁邊呢不要教壞他們啊喂。

 

26.

沙爾克家族與兩大海妖族群——南部的拜仁和北部費爾廷斯王國外海不遠處的多特蒙德（就是隔壁某個黃黃黑黑的族群）相互敵視，三者間的恩怨情仇糾纏了數百年。

而Mats，很不幸的，正好有著兩大族群的血統。他在賽貝納海出生成長，長大後搬去威斯特法倫，最後才回到了安聯島，所以Mats可以說是在費爾廷斯最知名的海妖之一。

 

27.

可真正令Mats的名號在費爾廷斯大紅大紫的並不是他的血統，而是他長期騷擾某費爾廷斯沙X克家族的某成員。

 

28.

好像說得太明顯了，X爾X家族。

 

29.

他曾經數次踏上費爾廷斯的土地（對海妖是可以變出雙腿的），追著對方送花送咖啡，用超俗爛的梗告白，其中有至少五次把咖啡打翻在自己或對方的身上。

只是日子一久，連廣大的費爾廷斯人民也不得不承認這個長期騷擾他們精神領袖的變態跟蹤狂長得還不錯。

 

30.

雖然還是很不順眼。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短更
> 
> 期末地獄結束的我⋯⋯變成學測生了啊哈哈  
> （靈魂伴侶依舊還沒寫的我）  
> 希望明年一月考完之後磁雞會熱啊⋯⋯啊不，可以早一點嗎
> 
> 謝謝被我纏著看這文的校正小天使  
> 謝謝看到這裡的你

31.

這一週，沙爾克船隊不僅瘋狂鬼打牆死都繞不出賽貝納海，還常常有令人毛骨悚然的高頻叫聲在耳邊圍繞，甚至會在半夜聽見不正常的浪花拍打聲。

 

32.

Leon依舊過著跟之前差不多的船上生活。

Leon並不像一位王子——沒那麼高高在上，比起傳說中遙不可及的皇室，他要更像人一些。早上醒來刷牙洗臉沖澡對付一頭褐色卷毛，然後到餐廳幫忙準備船上一票餓鬼的早餐，接著是日常船務和找人聊聊他們的穿衣品味。

雖然一切看起來再正常不過，很多人還是一眼就看出他們船上的「貴客」明顯不對勁。

心神不寧、情緒不佳，從好相處的兄弟搖身一變成了憂鬱小王子，每天花更多時間呆坐在甲板看海。但如果你去問他，他還是會搖搖頭表示自己很好。

 

33.

Bene看在眼裡，卻什麼都沒說。

 

34.

船上躁動的情緒越來越高。

無法再安撫船員的大副Ralf Fährmann帶著後輩Alex在鬼打牆的第十三天敲開了船長室的大門。

 

35.

「Bene，補給要用完了。」

「⋯⋯去通知大家，Ralf，我們轉向安聯。」

 

36.

Ralf是十年前就在沙爾克船隊的老班底，他擔心Bene，因為這幾天的狀況讓他不得不聯想到八年前的那次出航。

不斷出現在船隊周圍的豔紅長尾、近似於憤怒和欣喜間的叫聲⋯⋯就連現在，這位王子在夕陽下對著大海相思的剪影也莫名與過去那位前輩高大的背影重疊。

 

37.

「Ralf、Ralf，Leon這是戀愛了嗎？」

「⋯⋯小孩子不要亂說話。」

 

38.

Leon自然是不知道其他人對於他的反常有些什麼想法，更何況他根本不覺得自己有哪裡不對勁。

——嘛，除了他突然變得喜歡看海，和在船轉向安聯時心裡升起的一絲絲期待，即使他自己也不知道為什麼。

 

39.

Joshua很好奇最近到底是發生了什麼事。幾個月來他們對大部分的船隻都是直接驅離或中途打劫，誘導登島幾乎不曾發生，尤其這種由Papa直接指示的更是難得一見，顯得一切詭異至極。

而那個故事⋯⋯Papa很少說他來拜仁之前的事，但「身為一個船長卻被海妖追追到變拜仁親王夫兼防衛隊長」這個奇葩故事的前段正好和那個人類的說法不謀而合。

於是，Joshua的小腦袋裡冒出了一個（自己覺得）堪稱完美的點子。

 

40.

進入賽貝納海後兩週，沙爾克船隊正式登陸安聯島。

「Bene，我們這樣不會有危險嗎？這畢竟是海妖的地盤啊。」跟著一票船員水手連續航行了好幾週的Leon還不太習慣站在陸地上的感覺，蹲在地上問他們一臉氣定神閒的船長大人。

「不會。要搶要殺的話我們在奧格斯堡島就會出事了，要不然就是直接撞上1860或因戈史塔特這些安聯周圍的島礁。」Bene若有所思地看了眼正在收尾點人的Ralf，對Leon說：「你們先紮營，後續讓Ralf全權負責，他們今晚不會有動作了。去走走，不用找我。」說完人就真的消失在樹林裡。

還在水手症候群的Leon一臉茫然，完全來不及問任何問題。

 

41.

看著篝火升起，Leon心裡的懷疑也越來越深。如果來到賽貝納海的沙爾克船隊年年都在海上幾近全軍覆沒，Bene怎麼看起來對安聯島和拜仁海妖很熟的樣子？除了那隻全國知名的愛現卷毛浮誇咖啡海妖，船長應該跟他們沒什麼交集才對⋯⋯啊。

接過Alex遞過來的晚餐（烤魚），Leon三兩下把它吃完，行動力恢復了不少——他決定跟著船長找出答案。

 

42.

Leon覺得自己在無人島上有認真和水手們學習追蹤術真的是太明智了。Bene顯然不覺得會有人真的跟來，並沒有特別掩飾自己的行蹤，一路上的跡象都頗為明顯，Leon自然也跟得很順利。

從天色看來還有幾個小時才會天黑，Bene沒有帶任何照明就走了，可能是自有打算或是真的去去就回。

 

說到這個，Leon想起自己也忘了帶燈。

 

43.

還在內心哀嘆自己怎麼會蠢成這樣，Leon就聽見不遠處有幾個人在談話的聲音。雖然有點距離，但他依稀聽得出其中一個正在，呃，咆哮，的熟悉聲音屬於沙爾克的船長大人。跟另外幾個人比起來，Bene的心情顯然比較差，其中有個人還笑得挺開心的。

躲在樹幹後偷聽的Leon正打算往前靠一些，沒注意到腳下，接著便是一聲清脆的「咔」傳來。

Leon還沒來得及縮回去，就被一股怪力摀住嘴，硬是拉進了一旁的樹叢。

「噓。」

熱氣噴在Leon的耳廓上。

 

44.

那人藏在影子裡，身上有著淡淡的海水鹹味。雖然什麼也看不見，Leon卻感覺莫名安心。

 

45.

「你是誰？」想了想，Leon也學那人放輕聲音問道。

「應該是你要先告訴我你是誰吧？名字，哪裡來的。」一件冰涼的利器底在Leon的脖子上，一隻有力的手制住了他的肩膀。對方的聲音冷靜沉穩中帶了一點挑釁，他能想像對方現在挑起一邊眉毛看著他的模樣，感覺上應該是個頗有威嚴的高壯男性。

Leon猶豫了一下，自己好歹也是魯爾大陸上赫赫有名的國家的王子一枚，這樣隨隨便便告訴「敵人」自己的身分似乎不是什麼明智之舉；但他隨即又想到他那令人失望透頂的父皇，隨隨便便把他臭罵一頓就直接丟到海上眼不見為淨。

很好，他決定要讓費爾廷斯付出代價。

就從投靠敵營開始。

 

46.

「Leon Christoph Goretzka。費爾廷斯的八皇子。」

身後的人似乎對他的坦承愣了一下，抵著脖子的利器稍稍放鬆了一些。

「⋯⋯你和我叔叔是什麼關係？為什麼一路跟到這裡？」

⋯⋯你叔叔是誰啊。

好像察覺到了Leon的困惑，他於是換了個問題：「那你為什麼要跟著他進來？」

「Bene？他是沙爾克船隊的船長，現在算我的長官。」

那人沉默了幾秒，隨後放下了一直貼著Leon皮膚的武器。

 

47.

「這裡不方便說，我們去別的地方談談。」氣息準確無誤打在Leon的耳邊，他不由自主地繃緊全身肌肉——他有不祥的預感。

果然，一雙手臂從後方環抱勒得他胸口生疼，下一秒便失去了意識。

Leon在昏過去之前的最後一個想法，是這個人好像比他想像中還小隻很多⋯⋯

 

48.

Joshua輕輕地把因為不習慣瞬移魔法（別問為什麼有魔法，他可是海妖呢）而暈過去的王子放在草地上。他只會瞬移這種簡單的自保技能，醫療照顧什麼的他可不行，他還比較擅長搞破壞。

看著看著，最後還是忍不住自己的好奇心，伸手揉了揉人類——現在知道他叫Leon了——的一頭咖啡色卷毛。嗯，比海藻的觸感好多了。

 

49.

「劈啪、劈啪」的聲音讓Leon從無限的黑暗中逐漸清醒。

還有香味。食物的味道。

Leon睜開眼，右邊眼角瞄到了一團跳動的火焰。他還有點暈，但還是撐著地板坐起身來，轉頭向火堆移動。

一個嬌小的身影蹲在火邊，心不在焉地用一根木棍撥弄柴火，火上有兩隻金黃酥脆的烤魚，一旁還有個剖半的椰子。

大概是聽見了Leon壓到樹葉的聲音，那人抬起頭來問：「你會餓嗎？我不知道你吃過了沒所以多弄了一點⋯⋯」

 

50.

對方看起來一臉平靜，倒是Leon嚇得不輕。

雖然現在已經天黑了，但在火光的照耀下還是看得一清二楚：一頭金燦燦的頭髮，逆光中看不清顏色的狹長雙眼，黑色外衣領口下的鎖骨和大片略顯白皙的皮膚⋯⋯天啊他都能腦補出再往下的畫面了——

「等等等等等等！你是之前那隻！」

 

51.

「哪隻？」

「⋯⋯海妖？」

「沒看過嗎？我記得我叔叔三天兩頭往你們國家跑啊。」說著邊用葉子把魚包好。

所以你叔叔到底是誰，哪隻海妖膽子那麼大天天往跟兩大海妖族群結怨的費爾廷斯跑。

「你是海妖為什麼吃魚你們自己不是半隻魚嗎！」

「⋯⋯我們長了魚尾不等於我們是魚啊。隔壁的人魚也吃魚呢。」小海妖一面把樹葉遞過來，一面用一種語重心長有病快吃藥的語氣對Leon說道。「而且我現在不是有腳了？」

「是嗎⋯⋯」很好，他被一個小孩鄙視了。

「對了，」金髮海妖把椰子也推過來，和Leon面對面坐著，「我是Joshua，叫我Jo就行了。順帶一提，你那天聽到的是我叔叔的聲音，他那天是用人類也能聽見的頻率喊的。」

樹葉裡的魚看得出來被細心處理過，甚至還放了一瓣新鮮的檸檬去腥。

「所以真的是你⋯⋯謝謝你的食物，然後，很高興再次見到你。」Leon抬頭，認真地對Joshua說。

 

52.

Joshua不承認他臉紅了。

或耳朵。

⋯⋯他為什麼要因為一個人類臉紅！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其實Ralf和Alex的父子組還挺可愛的啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝校對小天使嗚嗚 我知道你跟我一樣快死掉惹我們要撐下去知道嗎我們學測破百了啊啊啊
> 
> 謝謝 看到這篇文的你  
> （按個愛心我會挺感動的（欸  
> （一人一愛心 救救學測戰士

53.

「重點是，」Leon放下樹葉，「到底怎麼了？為什麼帶我來這裡⋯⋯Jo？」他頓了一下，加上了新的稱呼。

金髮男孩眨了眨眼，一臉茫然。

 

54.

當然是裝的。

看看那微紅的臉頰，那雙眸子裡的狡黠和明快的笑意，星子般的光點在兩潭藍綠中隨著篝火跳動，就像他的佩劍上鑲的那枚綠寶石。

 

他的。

 

55.

不不不，Leon Goretzka，你在想什麼，你他媽給我醒醒！不要亂加所有格！

 

56.

就在Leon的理智暴走的同時，Leon的大腦決定開始思考拐一隻未成年海妖的成功率有多高。

牙齒那麼利好像不太容易馴服？

沒關係，Leon最擅長這個了。馴獸嘛。

 

57.

我們正直善良的費爾廷斯小王子決定要誘拐小孩了呢真是可喜可賀。

 

58.

「所以啊——」Leon刻意拖長了尾音，用一種懶懶的語調重複了一次，「『我們』為什麼在這裡呢？」隨意往身後的草堆一靠，還順手撥了下一頭卷毛。

Leon Goretzka，胡撩模式啟動。

 

59.

Leon的理智在金髮男孩一路從耳朵雙頰蔓延到脖子的可疑紅暈下正式繳械投降——並全力支持Leon從頭部到下半身的所有行為。

 

60.

「咳、咳嗯，呃，事情是這樣的，」Joshua快速整理好自己的情緒，又換回了那副世故老成的臉（當然紅暈還是沒消）。

 

61.

「我在兩週前接到了一個不接觸偵查任務，負責調查在法蘭克福北方那片海域的騷動。因為任何北上的行動都很容易被那群大黃蜂過度解讀，所以我是自己去的，離我最近的支援是駐守紐倫堡一帶的Nikki和Serge。」Joshua頓了一下，似乎是在斟酌哪些東西能和一個剛認識不到半天的（半個）陌生人說。「我的⋯⋯父親們就是拜仁防衛隊的隊長和副隊長。我完全相信他們的忠誠和專業但⋯⋯這整件事太奇怪了。」又頓了下，好像還在思考該怎麼解釋。

 

62.

先不提父親『們』，你倒是別吊我胃口啊喂哪裡怪了快點說完。

 

63.

「你應該也知道，沙爾克船隊其實是擁有高武力、而且背後有一整個國家資源撐腰的商船隊伍吧？」

「⋯⋯嗯哼。」那就我家。

「沙爾克每次經過賽貝納海都會被我們洗劫，但都只針對普通貨物的貨船，對那些高價值的物品和高階官員、船員所在的主艦更是動也不動，從來都不主動和對方交涉，哪像之前狼堡根本被Lewy血洗來著⋯⋯雖然可以解釋為不想完全和費爾廷斯鬧翻所做出的決定，可是這次我在回程遇到你們，把調查報告發回去後得到的指令居然不是跟以前一樣突襲洗劫，而是把整隻船隊引向安聯。

引進整隻船隊的人是很危險的，他們不可能不知道，而且我們已經好幾年沒有那麼做過了⋯⋯所以我才，嗯，爬上去看，你。你知道。嗯。」

剛剛退下去的的紅暈又冒了出來。

哦，是個好奇心旺盛不聽話的孩子呢，Jo。

 

64.

「我我我真的不是故意要偷聽你們講話的，可是那個故事跟papa告訴我的一模一樣。」大概是看Leon一臉努力忍笑的樣子，Joshua急忙澄清道，「真的，就是『那個』Bene講的，沙爾克船隊十年前的事情。

我覺得，我papa就是當年的船長。」

 

65.

⋯⋯

 

66.

「呃不好意思？」

「嗯？」

「你的意思是說沙爾克前船長是隻海妖嗎？那個Neuer the Wall？！那個讓沙爾克進入前八大海盜家族的首領？！」

「人類。」

「那你⋯⋯？」

「領養的啦幹。」

「⋯⋯小孩子不要罵髒話。」

 

67.

「*你*****！誰是小孩！！！老子成年了！」

 

68.

Leon瞪大眼一臉不可置信。

「你成年了？！」

 

69.

眼看小海妖⋯⋯額不，大海妖的眼睛都快噴出火了，一口白牙露出來還有漸漸變尖的趨勢，Leon趕緊舉起雙手表示自己沒別的意思，真的。他一點也不想跟那兩條魚一樣變成教科書裡的海妖的犧牲品。

「哼。」Joshua收起海妖的尖牙，帶著勝利的微笑拿起其中一隻魚開始啃。

 

70.

更正，Leon覺得其實變成那條魚也不錯。

 

71.

咳咳，我們把鏡頭暫時拉回岸邊，沙爾克的營地。

 

72.

在Ralf和Alex有條不紊地安置船員、把他們全都趕去睡覺後，兩人留下來在篝火旁守夜。不同於那群只管向前衝又崇尚暴力美學的原始人，身為船隊的守望者，他們負責站在後方照看大家和船的安危，三不五時還得和老媽一樣跟在後面收爛攤子。

「欸Ralf我們要在這裡待多久啊？」Alex抱著幾張從船上拿的毯子走過來。

嘆了口氣，坐在火邊的金髮男子隨手把剛剛撿的樹枝丟進火堆，「不知道。Bene也沒說⋯⋯不過我們也走不了就是了，走一步算一步吧。」

「是嗎⋯⋯」Alex把毯子往地上一丟便蹲下來打算整理出一個舒適的空間，結果被揚起的塵土弄得打了個噴嚏，一個重心不穩往後跌坐在地上。

看著四腳朝天的男孩，Ralf想，他真是撿了個好傻好天真的孩子回家。

 

73.

他和Alex感情好，不只因為守望者的革命情感；對Ralf來說，比起副手或徒弟，Alex更像是他兒子。五年前他在他們遇見的一個小海盜組織裡發現了年幼的Alex，那時的他還是個在前線跟著大夥幹架的好手，只不過因為人手不足所以同時擔任守望的工作。

 

74.

——Ralf至今仍然對那顆從一百公尺外朝他直直飛來的巨大西瓜餘悸猶存。

 

75.

因為覺得待在帕德博恩對這個「天賦異稟」的孩子來說實在太可惜，於是Ralf乾脆就硬把對方拎回來帶在身邊。

噢當然，Alex有同意。他可沒有誘拐小孩。

 

76.

安聯島另一邊的Leon打了個冷顫。

 

77.

「倒是不知道那傢伙過得好不好⋯⋯」Ralf百般無聊地拿樹枝對柴火猛戳，一邊喃喃自語。

一旁終於爬起來了的Alex抬起頭，好傻好天真的臉上寫滿疑問。

嘆了口氣，Ralf把樹枝抽出來放在沙地上：「沒什麼⋯⋯就是想起了一些以前的事⋯⋯十年前的沙爾克。」

Alex在鋪好的毯子上坐直，他拍拍旁邊的空位示意Ralf也過來坐。

「你是說『那個』傳奇Neuer the Wall還在的時候嗎？」Alex好奇地睜大咖啡色的雙眼，「我從來沒見過他，他是怎麼樣的人？聽說他是個超厲害的守望者！我還在帕德博恩的時候大家都說他是個神一般的瘋子⋯⋯」

 

78.

Manuel是怎麼樣的人？

他有時會從Alex身上看見前輩的影子。Alex不知道、也不會知道，在資深船員們之間，他一直被暱稱為Manuel——為了他那與前船長過分相似的體格、外表，和那股不該出現在守望者身上的衝勁。

『衝動。』Ralf內心有一個聲音默默地糾正自己。所以說的確是個瘋子。

 

79.

「他喔，是個可以依靠、但又讓人恨得牙癢癢的傢伙。」說著伸手揉了把他家兒子暗金色的短髮。

只有他、Bene和幾個元老知道Manuel當年的去向——他們的前船長沒死，倒是結婚去了。

「⋯⋯相思病啊⋯⋯沒事就在甲板上看海，面對安聯的方位比磁針還準。

當年那隻紅尾的海妖沒有帶走船隊任何一樣東西、一條生命⋯⋯」

 

「但他帶走了Manuel的心。」

 

80.

這事惹得Manuel最好的朋友Bene一氣之下好幾年都沒繞到南邊去、無視寄來的所有信件和示好，對某位替好友的丈夫代為傳話的卷毛混血海妖更是特別暴躁，常常一個衝動就把對方打飛到變成一顆飛向柏林群島的閃亮流星。

 

81.

Alex聞言眨了眨眼。

思考三秒。

「所以Leon他也遇到了一樣的情況對吧？我們要參加婚禮了嗎？我們要穿西裝嗎？我們沒有西裝欸我們要怎麼辦？有東西可以吃吧有東西可以吃對不對？」

Ralf差點沒被自己的口水嗆死。

⋯⋯該死，這小孩怎麼這種時候就特別精明。

 

82.

「不等等Alex你聽我說，」Ralf在自家兒砸體貼的拍背下緩了過來，深深覺得自己的邏輯教育非常失敗，「你要想想⋯⋯」

Ralf還沒說完，一枝燃燒中的木柴就從他眼前不到兩公分的地方被丟了出去。他有種睫毛燒焦了的錯覺。

半跪的Alex還維持著手臂落下時的姿勢。

然後是十公尺外草叢裡的咒罵。

「「Fxxk！哪個瘋子！！！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜看 草叢裡是誰呢？


End file.
